


What Happens in the Closet Stays in the Closet

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Het, Lemon, Oneshot, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: During their high school homeroom period, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne decide to play a daring game that eventually leads them to a janitor's closet.





	What Happens in the Closet Stays in the Closet

**Author's Notes:**

This oneshot is a gift to WyomingParmesan. And I want to give a shoutout to Flagg once again. He's asked me several times to try for a more pro-active Lincoln in my stories, and I gave it a try in this one. Let me know what you all think~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

WHAT HAPPENS IN THE CLOSET STAYS IN THE CLOSET

Lincoln Loud, a boy with short, snowy hair, was beginning to sweat during homeroom period. He was leaning back in his metal and plastic chair, twirling a pencil in one hand while his other hand was splayed atop a piece of paper with doodles on it. He tried to focus on his drawings; the little chibi Ronnie Annes with hearts surrounding them and the words " _Mrs. Ronnie Anne Loud_ " scribbled in various places. But, it was a struggle he inevitable lost because his attention was drawn elsewhere.

Ronnie Anne Santiago, a beautiful girl with long, raven-black hair in a simple ponytail that hung down her shoulder and across her chest, was eyeing her boyfriend with wicked eyes and a smirk. She was biting the corner of her mouth as she looked him up and down, thinking of all the naughty things she'd rather be doing than sitting in class. Since the teacher hadn't arrived yet, she felt no qualms with reaching to her side (since they set beside each other) and gave his cowlick a tiny tug.

He groaned in pain, and then turned toward her to tell her to stop.

But, the look on her face made him pause.

He'd been trying to ignore her horny leers for the past ten minutes… He tried to distract himself by drawing cute pictures of the girl trying to sex him with her eyes alone… He was sweating because he knew he was weak and it was only a matter of time before her veela-esque allure murdered his willpower; but he was determined to hold out for as long as he could.

_That look_ , however, undid everything.

He gulped and couldn't look away from her fiery eyes. She had him in her clutches; had him pinned down to his seat with just the passion pooling in her eyes… the passion she felt only for her boyfriend… _for him_.

She leaned toward him just enough so she could whisper a dirty little secret in his ear.

" _Do you wanna play a game, Lame-O?_ " her voice washed over him like warm water, igniting a fire in his belly.

His throat was dry but he forced down a swallow anyway.

" _S-sure. W-what kind of game?_ " his voice cracked.

Even though he had just turned eighteen a month ago, and she was still seventeen, his girlfriend still found ways to exploit his puberty for her own amusement… and sometimes for her own pleasure, too~

" _Hmm,_ " she looked around the room, noticing how tired and bored everyone was; how they were drawing or typing on their phones. Then, she turned back to him; her smirk opening just enough to reveal her pearly white teeth. " _If we were alone right now, what would you want me to do?_ "

His eyes widened in surprise. His heart thumped like a train barreling down the rails. He couldn't have heard her right.

She leaned closer to him, stopping only when her lips were an inch away from his ear. He could feel her warm exhales puffing against him like soothing honey. Her hand moved to rest on his forearm; her fingers wrapped around his wrist and gave him a squeeze.

" _We'll take turns, and we have to do anything the other one asks._ "

Lincoln stiffened as his girlfriend's fingers rubbed on his arm, her fingertips grazing the jeans covering his thighs. He blinked, but still he couldn't look away from her passionate eyes.

" _W-what happens if we don't?_ "

Ronnie Anne scooted her chair a little closer, until their legs were only a few inches apart. She briefly glanced down at the desk they both shared; her eyes strayed to the little doodles he made of her, to the little scribbles of her name mixed with his surname. Her heart blossomed with affection before she turned back toward him. And then, she gave him a wicked smile.

" _The first person to refuse loses the game. And…_ " she trailed off, while letting her hand slip over his forearm and onto his leg; her fingers resting between his legs and rubbing his inner thigh with the gentleness of a butterfly's wings.

His heart thudded in his chest. He shivered with the contact she was making… only inches away from his little boy that was growing into a big man with each circle her fingers rubbed into his jeans.

His voice was scratchy when he prompted her to continue, "… _and?_ "

She arched forward until her breasts, held back only by a bra and a purple button up shirt, pressed into his upper arm. Both boobs molded around him, hugging him like soft pillows. She pressed a kiss to his temple before bringing her lips to his ear again.

"… _and the loser won't get to cum for a week._ "

She slowly pulled back, keeping her chest pushed toward him.

The top two buttons were undone, and Lincoln's eyes turned down to look into her shirt with a natural curiosity he couldn't fight. Her bra squeezed her generous bosom together, and he could feel himself hardening into steel as he looked at each little freckle dotting the plane of her chest. God, he wanted to taste her skin. He wanted to hold her boobs in his hands, to squeeze them and pleasure them, until Ronnie Anne was panting and asking for more. He wanted to bring one up to his lips and suck on her nipple like a greedy newborn.

It took an insane amount of willpower to pull his eyes away from her beautiful chest, but when he rested them on her eyes again he knew he had made a mistake. Every ounce of strength drained from his body; his knees grew weak and his mind surrendered to his primal urges. Because she was looking at him with those wanton eyes again, pleading for him to play with her, to indulge her in a little, innocent game.

He was powerless to refuse. He wanted it just as much as she did.

His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips.

" _Deal._ "

Ronnie Anne hummed thoughtfully, " _So, what do you want me to do, Lincoln?_ "

Her hand was still stroking his inner thigh. Her chest was still presented to him, ready for him to look down her shirt and admire her hidden beauty. Her leg slid off her chair until it bumped into his, and then, she slipped it over his; her foot dangling between his legs; her thigh pressing down onto his in a delicious way that sent tendrils of desire shooting through his veins.

She winked at him before turning toward the front of the classroom.

The teacher had just walked inside and was preparing to take rollcall.

_Anything!?_ screamed Lincoln inside his head. _We can't just do anything! Not with the teacher here and our classmates everywhere! But, God, I want to try something, anything._

Her hand was warm as it massaged his thigh, making him feel tingling sensations and lightheaded. He wasn't thinking straight anymore. He couldn't have been. Not while his eyes kept darting to his left, directing at that tempting boob and how tight her shirt was wrapped around it. She wasn't hung like a fake ass porn star. She was fairly average and didn't put as much effort into her appearance like a preppy girl would do. But, to Lincoln, this girl was perfection.

He kept eyeing her, feeling his body shake as he fought a losing battle not to reach out and cup her sexy mound. God, he squirmed just remembering how both felt in his hands; how soft and silky her intimate flesh was; how comforting it was to lay his head on her chest and fall asleep to the rhythm of her heartbeat and breathing.

In short, he lost. She _did_ say he could have the first turn. She _also_ said that they both had to do anything the other requested. No matter what.

He gulped, shaking like a boy… but determined to be a man.

He leaned toward her as the teacher began calling names.

" _Ronnie Anne_ ," he said.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. The edge of her mouth was still smirking in amusement.

" _What do you want me to do?_ " she replied with a lilt to her voice.

He took a breath. It was now or never.

" _Take off your bra._ "

He heard her inhale; a small hissing sound. He saw her body stiffen for a few seconds, and for a moment he wasn't sure whether she would do it or not. Then, he blinked when she started pulling her arms up her sleeves.

She turned toward him for just a second, blowing a kiss at his gobsmacked face, before she turned back around and unclasped her bra.

Lincoln was speechless as she wiggled a little bit. And then, there it was. Her bra was slipped from under her shirt and stuffed into her bag, and Lincoln just stared down at it… that white cotton that was lucky enough to cradle's his girlfriend's boobs. He turned his eyes toward her and he could see her nipples now poking into her shirt. He could still see her ceaseless smirk, daring him to keep going; to take another step with her into this little game of sin they were playing.

He turned to face the teacher.

"Lincoln Loud," the teacher said.

He raised his hand, and spoke, "Present."

He dropped his hand and looked at his girlfriend again.

"Ronalda Santiago," the teacher said.

His eyes widened as she stretched her hand in the air and replied with a firm, "Present."

The world seemed to move in slow motion as her chest was pulled upward with her arm. Her nipples pushing harder into the shirt. Her full breasts stretching it in a delicious way that made his body grow weak, tingling in the stomach and jelly-legged. His eyes trailed up to her neck and that place behind her ear where she loved for him to kiss her as they made slow, passionate love in each other's arms.

In an instant, her hand was lowered and the spell over his mind was broken.

She looked at him and caught him staring at her with a blush on his cheeks. She smiled as she leaned toward him, throwing her breasts against his arm again for a few precious seconds.

" _Do you see something you like, Lame-O?_ " she whispered.

Her voice was soothing in his ear, familiar and comforting; but the way she spoke to him, the way she looked into his eyes made the fire in his belly rage like an inferno.

He looked down and he could see her full breasts inside her shirt… waiting for him to stuff his hand down there and cup them, bring them to his lips… but he couldn't. Not during class.

_Or could he?_

He heard Ronnie Anne chuckle under her breath and he looked back into her eyes. He gave her a sheepish grin and nodded.

" _Yeah, I like the view very much._ "

Her smile grew as her hand on his thigh gave him a sharp squeeze. She hummed as he tried to control the sudden urge to squirm and moan as her fingers groped him mere inches away from the _very tight_ crotch in his pants.

" _Well, it looks like it's my turn now._ "

Her eyes darted down to his tight jeans, her grin tilting into a smirk when she saw where his erection pressed upward against the fabric. The sight sent tingling feelings down into her womanly bits.

She hummed, " _Looks a little tight down there, Linc. Why don't you loosen it up a bit?_ "

He twitched and looked around at the classroom before turning back to her.

" _B-but, what if somebody sees!?_ "

Ronnie Anne leaned back in her seat, staring ahead with a calm and aloof air about her body.

" _If you don't…_ " her eyes turned toward him in a slow, menacing movement that made the poor boy gulp. "… _then, your dick won't be cumming anywhere near me_ orin _me._ " She leaned forward, raising a single eyebrow. " _Now, do it… or I win, Lincoln Loud._ "

His mind swimming in arousal and disbelief, he guided his fingers to the button at the top of his jeans, popping it loose. His eyes searched the classroom for anyone that was looking in his direction, and once he was sure they weren't being watched he put his shaky fingers on his zipper… and the sound of cheap metal unzipping made his heartbeat quicken.

Ronnie Anne glanced down at his open fly. His bulge was pressing upward against his cotton boxers, stretching it tight, and imprinting its alluring image in the white fabric. And she felt her mouth turn dry. Her mouth turned dry even though her tongue was moving around, remembering fond memories of when Lincoln was leaning back against a tree in the park… and hidden only by a few bushes, she laid down before him and took him in her mouth while looking up at his flushed face with wide, innocent eyes. God, the mental image was enough to make her wet… and by the way her panties were feeling a little sticky between her legs, she knew she was already getting there. Just like he already was. Primed and ready for action.

Such a shame they were in the middle of class, heh~

Her eyes flickered down to his hands once again and her heart caught in her throat… because he didn't stop at unzipping his pants…

Her cheeks turning bright red, her heart crashing against her ribs, she watched as he wiggled… as he took his jacket and laid it across his lap… and then, his pants moved, followed by a peek of white cotton.

She dry swallowed as she looked around the classroom.

Wow. So, he didn't just make it looser. He made it as loose as it could be.

Her eyes turned back toward that jacket and they widened as she saw how something was poking up through the material… how Lincoln's hand casually moved to cover it from view.

She wanted to reach out and touch it; to slither her fingers under that jacket and take ahold of him… stroke him, rub his very tip with her thumb and make him whine in pleasure… she wanted to do a lot of things, but it was now his turn. And she had to do whatever he asked of her… or she'd be the one not getting any.

Dammit.

She looked up at his eyes; saw him blushing and trying to look straight… but her heart stammered when she also saw that devious little smirk on his cheeks. He upped the ante and now he was about to call her on it.

" _I-It's your turn now…_ "

Gosh, why was her voice so shaky? One would think she'd never made love to him before… or been teased by him… or laid submissively under him as he kissed her neck, cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs stroking her nipples, his hips prying between her legs so he could angle his manhood toward her quivering heat and sheathe himself inside in one slow thrust~

Yeah… she, uh, she'd totally done all of that before, and loved it. The problem she was having was that they were right there in the middle of class… and she really just wanted to jump his bones. Consequences be damned.

She shivered as he turned toward her, his eyes lingering on the teacher before moving to look her full in the face… and then, they drifted down her body to her groin, where he stared at her smoldering sex (covered by far too many clothes for Ronnie Anne's liking) without shame.

He licked his lips with a pink tongue, and turned back around.

" _Pull them down to your knees,_ " he commanded in a soft, gentle voice that poured warmth down her body like flowing honey.

She gasped in a quiet suction of air, not believing she'd heard him correctly.

" _W-what?_ "

He pointed at her bottoms with a lazy hand and a sideways smirk.

" _All of it, dear, even those white panties with the pink flower right on your-_ "

She smacked his leg to get him to shut up; her face flushed and indignant, but her body burning up with heat. She kinda liked it whenever he used a silly, overused endearment with her. Made her feel special, goofy, romantic… made her feel like they were an old married couple, but still young enough to do crazy things like-

She undid her zipper, slipped her hands into the waistband… and with a cautious look around the class, seeing all the students still paying attention with groggy faces and tired minds, she pulled them down to her knees. But, she wasn't done yet.

She took her hoodie and wrapped it around her waist, tying the arms around the front, to hide her sudden nudity. And then, she took her jeans and slipped them all the way down and off her legs, hiding them in her bag.

Lincoln gulped as she reached under her hoodie and yanked something else… something with a pink flower in the center… down her legs and stuffed them in her bag, too.

She leaned back and laid a notebook on her lap, tapping her fingers against it.

Wow. It felt just a little breezy, didn't it?

But honestly, the cool air felt really good on her burning core; especially as that deep, aching desire was beginning to pool in her veins, getting pumped through her body until she was hazy with hormones and lust.

She had a little smirk on her cheeks because she did it. She bested Lincoln and raised the bar for their little game. But now it was her move and she knew exactly what she wanted him to do.

Lincoln froze up as her predatory eyes turned toward him. He was honestly surprised no one had caught them yet. No one seemed to care about the two kids close to the back as they tiredly made their way through some morning exercises or just texted on their phones. Besides, what sounds more interesting anyway… two partly nude teens bursting with adrenaline and lust or some cat pictures and memes? Ha, it's an easy pick because no one paid them any mind.

Not when Ronnie Anne leaned toward his ear and whispered, " _Take my hand and place it where you want it, Lincoln~_ " Nor when Lincoln, gulping and shaking like a leaf in the wind, took her hand between his fingers and slipped it under his jacket, shivering as her warm fingers brushed over his thigh.

She purred when he plopped her hand down onto his groin. She could feel his erection pumping with energy beneath her palm and it made her body fill with vivid excitement at what lay ahead… at what she could do… at what he could do to her _and in her_. She closed her eyes and just let the weight of her palm settle onto his sex and the little groan he made, the small twist of his hips trying to thrust his core into her hand, struck her heart with need. She wanted to hear him make that noise again. She wanted to feel him jerk and twist beneath her like a tree being shaken by a powerful storm.

She wanted to hold him to her chest as she slowly rocked on his lap, feeling his release explode deep into her body, hearing his voice whine with mind-blanking pleasure, and relishing in the shocks and tremors racing over his body as he fell apart against her.

She could barely wait. Class couldn't end soon enough. But they only had a few minutes to go. There was just enough time to do two more dares… two more sins.

Enough time to wind him up until he wouldn't be able to walk straight… until he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her back, slipping under her shirt to undo her bra… until his lips wouldn't be able to stop themselves from pressing into her throat as he pins her to the wall with a knee wedged between her lips; her practically sitting on his leg as his hands hold her wrists against the rough painted block walls in the school halls… u-until h-he'd take her into an unused classroom… the blinds open and the door unlocked… and anyone could walk by and see as he slowly helps her lean forward over a desk, as he pulls her jeans and panties down to her knees and he steps forward, poking at her ass… pressing the tip against her lips and urging himself in a teasing way, barely slipping inside only to pull back out and swirl against her entrance, mixing her natural lube with his pre-cum so his next thrust could spear her to the wooden surface and she'd cry out in shock, in pleasure, in overwhelming need for him to mate with her and make her his, make him hers… with their bodies united, and grunting, and thrusting… his hand pressing down on her tailbone to keep her still, his other hand grabbing her long ponytail and tugging her just enough so her throat was exposed to anyone that would happen by and see their primal connection.

Her knees quivered in weakness, in excitement, in pure, hot-blooded urgency. Her legs were itching to part for him, to let him step between them so she could lock her feet behind the small of his back; so their sexes could grind together for a few precious minutes while her hands capture his face, and she conquers his mouth with her lips and her tongue.

But as worked up as she was getting… it was Lincoln's turn now. And that mischievous grin that popped up onto his cheeks, and that twinkle that glistened across his lusty eyes sent a shock of pleasure between her wet thighs. She could already feel how aroused and ready she was for him, and he'd barely done a single thing to her.

" _Ronnie Anne,_ " his voice slid into her ear like molten love, making her tremble and melt on her seat. " _I want you to take my hand and place it on… what I'm thinking about right now._ "

She looked at him sideways, unsure and her heart fluttering.

Where did he want to touch her?

Oh where, oh where could it be?

She reached for his hand and brought it onto her thigh, and she purred as his fingers molded around her leg and gave her a gentle squeeze.

" _Mmm, you're warm,_ " his breathy voice whispered to her quaking body, filling her with heat until she was flushed and near-panting.

She guided his hand up the soft curve of her stomach, the light sensation of his fingers dragging across her shirt almost making her shiver. She laid her fingers between his as she brought him farther up her torso until his palm was pressing down on the center of her stomach, only slightly above a place that was begging for attention, for his love, raw and pure, to fill it until she was satisfied and complete; her body and his locked together in a state of physical and emotional union…

The idea left her breathless, and she almost didn't hear him when he whispered to her.

" _You're getting colder._ "

A fresh wave of heat danced along her cheeks, washing down her body like a hot shower.

Surely he didn't mean for her to place his hand on-

In front of everyone there?

He couldn't-

He wouldn't dare!

_Oh, but,_ that sinful voice in her mind that sounded just like Lincoln when he was trying to seduce her, _no one is watching, are they? And I can tell how aroused you are, Ronnie Anne. Your body moves with my hand. Your legs want me between them. Your heart wants to beat beside mine. Your mouth wants to moan into mine as we kiss, as we make slow, passionate love._

She turned to him and saw him grinning from ear to ear… in triumph or something else, she wouldn't know.

But she knew she wouldn't make it easy on him. She wouldn't give up without a fight.

She could see the flush dancing down his neck… she was sure it was on his shoulders, too. She could still see that tent pitched in his jacket.

He was just as aroused as her. Just as wound up.

So, what could a good girlfriend do… besides drive him insane with desire?

_Desire for her._

Make him delirious with lust until the slightest touch would have him falling over the edge.

So, with a twinkle in her own eyes to match his daring pupils, she whispered back, " _Are you sure, Lame-O?_ "

And before he could reply, she slid his hand up onto her breast, bra-less and shielded only by a thin shirt, and groped herself with his hand, letting out a quiet, throaty moan.

She heard him utter an " _Oh, fuuuck_ " as she continued massaging her breast with his hand before slipping his hand over the full curve of her boob and making him cup her, lift her up, and hold her fullness in the palm of his hand.

" _Are you sure this isn't what you want to touch, Lincoln?_ " she whispered with a sinful voice dripping with a naughty dare. " _These girls are yours, babe. Don't you want to squeeze them? To stroke my nipples until I'm panting beneath you? To suckle on me with your lips?_ "

She could see his legs twisting together, his thighs grinding against his core, and she smiled… but she also grew weak in her knees and her stomach.

She wanted him. She could barely stand it anymore.

Just one touch. It's all she needed!

She slid his hand back down the slope of her stomach. She wasn't thin as a bone. She had a little curve on her stomach and she loved it when Lincoln knelt between her legs as she sat down on a bed, and he put his hands on her hips and he worshiped her body, all of it, from her head to her toes.

A-and sometimes he'd stop at her stomach and… and she could see his eyes change, turn far away for just a second… and she knew what he was thinking about. It made her quiver with excitement. Made her body scream in desperate need.

She loved this man. Loved him with everything she had. And… y'know… if an _accident_ happened along the way, then she'd be happy with it. She'd be so fucking happy she'd cry. She'd hug him and kiss him; cuddle him and mold herself against him. And maybe they'd get hot again… maybe she'd accidentally brush her sex against his and let him slip back inside… and m-maybe they'd have another accident… and another…

She heard him groan as she slipped his hand across her thigh… along her inner thigh.

" _W-warmer,_ " came his breathless whisper as she used his hand to massage her leg.

Soon, she couldn't take it anymore… and she slipped his hand under her hoodie… underneath where the arms were tied together… and she hissed as his palm cupped her damp sex and she held him tightly to herself, squeezing her thighs against him.

" _How a-about there, Lincoln?_ " she breathed.

" _F-fuck, you're on fire…_ " he replied.

She squirmed against him. His fingers were slipping across her lips; his middle one raking into her valley and driving her wild with pleasure. All she needed was for him to push into her. There'd be no resistance, no hesitation. And she'd fall apart right then and there. She may even scream in shock as she rode her high on her palm and fingers, not even caring who would hear or see her fucking his hand.

It was her turn now… she could make him do anything she wanted.

By the look in his eyes, she knew he would do anything… anything at all.

Would he take her right there even?

Could she ask him to slip her onto his lap while the teacher is focused on the blackboard?

And while no one is looking she could grind on him… making him harder, making him rise to the occasion… until he pricks her sex and she, biting her lip and holding herself steady with her hands on his knees, pushes backward so he sheathes himself inside her body.

Would he do that? Would he fuck her in front of everyone? Know her, mind, soul, and body… mate her… copulate with her like two feverish animals, heedless of the consequences… not stopping for one second, but thrusting harder and faster. His hands holding onto her curvy hips to pull her tighter against him with every grinding motion she made on his dick. His lips pressing against the back of her neck as she fucked him with a deep, yearning passion she's had for no other. And she'd scream his name as his seed floods her body right there in front of everyone, her back bowing like a rainbow, her head falling backward and her mouth open in a breathless scream…

Before she could ask him to do anything, the bell rang.

And their hands moved back to themselves, gathering their belongings.

But Ronnie Anne wasn't done yet.

She still had one turn left.

And she was going to use it right then and there.

Damn the consequences.

" _Lame-O, fuck me_."

He gasped, nearly dropping a book onto his lap.

But she persisted as she stuffed everything inside her bag with the speed of a rabbit.

" _Right now. In the janitor's closet. Do it, Lincoln. Do me… or I won't let you cum for a week._ "

His body twitched with arousal.

His eyes watched as she stood up, her lower half completely naked save for a jacket wrapped around her backside and her bag covering her groin, and started for the door.

His heart was beating faster as he stood up.

_Fuck me, Lincoln._

He went to the door, and his eyes turned toward her.

_Do me, Lame-O_.

She was opening the door like a sneaky mouse nudging open a small flap. She turned to him only briefly, lifting the bag out of the way and smirking as his eyes drifted to her bare sex; his pupils dilating before turning back to her face. And she mouthed a new command to him, her final wish…

_Make me yours~_

He hurried to the door, swung it open, and closed it behind him in a flash. There was a single dingy light casting a pale light onto the scene before him…

And his heart seized up as he saw the angel before him, showing off her smooth, dark skin like silken curtains. She was standing before him with her hands unbuttoning her shirt, halfway down… and then, she tugged on it so her boobs pressed outward, spilling over her shirt. She cupped them and squeezed them together. She tilted her head down, angled her eyes upward… half-lidded and dangerous… and she blew a kiss at him as she turned around and put her hands on the wall, sticking her ass out for him. She gave it a wiggle as she looked over her shoulder at him, her long, dark ponytail shrouding the view of part of her face.

" _Are you going to mount me, Lame-O?_ " her sultry voice filled his blood with liquid fire.

He had only buttoned his pants as he hurried to flee homeroom. So, all it took was one pop and his pants and underwear fell around his knees.

He stepped up behind her, putting his hands around her waist. She purred like a kitten as his strong hands gripped her and held her in place, keeping her still for him as he put his feet between hers and spread her legs wider.

Her head tipped against the wall and she panted when she felt his hardened rock poke her… pull out and swish around her lips just to tease her. She was trembling and quaking, her legs feeling weak with need and her belly full of a deep hunger for him.

He lined himself up again and pressed forward, his hands holding her hips still as he pushed forward with the speed of a tortoise. It was maddening for him, trying to ease himself into her tight passage while she squeezed around his member. But he'd pull a little back out, then rock his hips forward, continuing with the gentle fucking until he was in as deep as he could go.

It was only then that he remembered.

" _Damn it, I forgot the condom-_ "

But she shook her head, her ponytail swinging along her shoulders.

" _Don't you dare stop, Lincoln. Fuck me!_ "

He tried to insist, but she wouldn't have it. She wiggled her ass against his groin, taking him back inside her and purring in sweet contentment.

Soon, he couldn't resist her and he pulled out, only to drive himself forward and making her groan under the pressure. Her body was calling out to him; her sultry moans driving him wild. And each time he thrust inside her, completely uniting their bodies as one, he'd never felt closer to her. Her life thrumming through her body; he could feel it beneath his palms on her hips, could feel it pulsing around his erection as he made love to her. She was all around him; all he could breathe and feel. She was intoxicating and his mind was drunk on her.

Ronnie Anne couldn't stand it. Her end was coming fast and quick. She was trembling, her moans escaping quicker as he picked up speed. But she didn't want to finish that way. She wanted to hold him, kiss him, when they finally reached their climax.

So, she pushed off the wall, breaking his rhythm, and she turned in his grip so she faced him. She lifted a leg in the air and let him grab her under the thigh to pick her up.

Holding her against the wall, with her legs wrapping around him, he entered her again in one smooth thrust, making her cry out his name.

She looked down at him, seeing his light hair messy from his movements. She put her arms on his shoulders as her cries grew louder and louder. His grunts and moans as he sheathed himself to the hilt with each thrust were urging her to squeeze him tighter, cling harder with her legs.

She could feel him growing bigger, getting quicker. His breathing was erratic, and when she put a hand on his chest, she could feel how fast his heart was racing beneath his shirt. Her own heart thrilled at it what was happening.

" _Lincoln~_ " she teased with her low, sinful voice.

She waited until he looked up at her, though his hips didn't stop pounding into her, his sex fucking hers raw and unrelenting.

She could barely breathe out the rest of her teasing desires.

" _A-are you ready to cum in me?_ "

He nodded before pressing his face to her breasts, his warm breaths puffing hotly against her skin.

" _Y-yeah, I'm close,_ " he replied as his hands held her fast against the wall.

She tightened her legs around his waist, keeping him close, so he couldn't stop, couldn't pull out.

" _Don't stop, Lame-O,_ " she urged, putting her arms around his back and holding him tight to her breasts. " _Keep fucking m-me. I want you to cum, Lincoln._ "

He groaned as his cock began twitching, but he couldn't stop. His hips moved on their own, still thrusting in her, pressing his tip against the very back. So deep, so full, with every single thrust. She was whining in his arms, her voice crying out his name, urging him to keep going, to never ever stop.

But he couldn't take anymore. He was going to explode!

" _W-where can I-_ "

" _Inside me! Do it inside me, Lincoln! Give it to me. All of you. I want all of it inside me!_ " she cried out shamelessly as she squeezed her limbs around his body, her heart beating wildly beside his. And when she felt his cock twitch and a warmth exploding inside her womb, she cried out in her own beautiful agony as she rode her climax on his trapped dick.

He fucked his cum deep inside her, pressing his hips against hers as close as could with each weak thrust he gave. She fell apart in his arms, and the sound of her orgasm in his ears was like heaven's bells, soothing him and filling him with joy and content.

He pulled his head from her chest and looked at her. Her hair was messy and her ponytail was partially undone now. Her face was flushed and sweaty, but she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

" _How are you feeling?_ " he asked with a gentle voice as he pressed tender kisses to her cheeks.

She giggled. " _I feel fucked._ " She smirked as she pressed her own kisses to his face, bumping into him on purpose.

He was still inside her, their shared juices slowly dripping down their legs. And as their kisses slowly drifted to their mouths, and her tongue slipped between his lips, he could feel his softening dick twinge with excitement.

She released him from her legs and he helped her onto the floor. As he slipped out of her pussy, she could feel his cum leak out. But not all of it. Her tummy still felt so warm and tingly and _full~_

"So," he started, "I guess we need to get back to class, heh."

She smirked as she reached up and unbuttoned the last of her buttons, throwing the shirt onto her bag. She stepped over to him, slipping a leg around his waist long enough for his soft dick to press against her boiling sex. She could feel him start to harden again, and she growled like a hungry cat.

" _No, you're going to stay right here and listen to your teacher, Lincoln._ "

He gulped as she spread their jackets out on the floor, and then she got on her hands and knees, presenting her ass to him like a cat in heat. Her back bowed, and her face pressing to the ground, she spread her legs wide and wiggled her butt at him.

" _I told you to fuck me, remember? Or you wouldn't get to cum for a week._ "

He nodded as he stripped down to nothing and he knelt down on one knee behind her, his other leg arching over one of hers.

She looked up at him as she felt him line his hardened cock up with her wet, scorching pussy once again.

" _So you better keep fucking me, Lincoln-_ " she cried out as he slammed his cock into her in one swift motion, relishing in how easy it was for him to fuck her now with his own cum helping to lube her passage. " _-and don't you fucking stop until I'm full with your cum!_ "

She cried out as he fucked her hard and deep, not stopping when he came inside her slick heat once again. He rode her as long as he could, and when he had to lay down and rest she threw her leg over him and mounted him from above, arching her back and throwing her head back with a breathless scream as she impaled herself on his cock and rode him to another release.

Later in the day, the two were lying on their jackets, on their sides and facing each other. His cock was inside her pussy, and her leg was resting atop his. Their hands were holding onto each other as their mouths kissed gently and with a warm, deep passion.

She pulled back and her eyes twinkled as she looked into her mate's eyes.

" _I love you, Lincoln._ "

He smiled as he stroked her cheek.

" _I love you, too, Ronnie Anne._ "

Their movements weren't urgent, but they never ceased as they slowly crept toward their climax. Their hips met and parted with an easy greeting, his cock lazily moving in an out of her with easy familiarity. Like her pussy was now his home, and she was holding him warmly in her arms.

" _I'm yours, Lame-O. You know that, right?_ " she spoke gently, surely as she stroked his cheek with a hand. " _So, go ahead and claim me again._ " She put her arms around him and moved so she was on her back and he was resting between her legs. " _Make me your wife, Lincoln. Know me like no other ever will._ "

He leaned down and pressed kisses to her warm, flushed cheeks as his slow movements continued with an easy fucking motion. Forward and back. Simple and unrelenting. He put his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder, pressing his lips to her neck.

" _I-I love you,_ " he said again as he felt a new release approaching.

" _I-I love you more, Lame-O_ ," she teased him before gasping out as he suddenly pressed himself deeply into her body and she felt him cum again inside her body.

Giggling, she rubbed his back as he came down from his climax. She felt so sore, but sooo good, too. She could feel how tired he was as he moved off her and laid down beside her. She turned into his side and laid her head on his chest.

" _You make a great husband, Lame-O._ "

He chuckled tiredly as he put a hand on her hip and rubbed her skin with soft movements.

" _And you're a great wife, babe._ "

They laid together in comfortable silence until he looked over and whistled at the abundance of cum that had leaked down her silky thighs.

" _So, what're we gonna tell our parents i-if you end up pregnant from this?_ "

She slipped a leg over him, bringing her feisty sex close to his own, which just so happened to start hardening again with her arousing charms, sexy personality, and devious smirk. She pressed her lips to him as she grinded against him with slow motions, teasing him, taunting him, urging him to fuck her endlessly.

" _We'll tell them-_ " She paused to grab his cock and line him up with her pussy, pushing just the very tip inside. " _-what happens in the closet stays in the closet~_ "


End file.
